Imaginación
by Boomxy
Summary: Si Adrien hubiese continuado en ese momento aún oculto de forma involuntaria se habría enterado de algo más aparte de que sus dos amigas ahora compartían un lazo. Sino que también se habría enterado que en realidad su imaginación no estaba lejos de la realidad.


— Kagami, espera un poco ¿Quieres? — soltó Marinette de repente mientras era sentada a la fuerza por la esgrimista en una de las bancas que se encontraban frente a los casilleros del vestidor, sin tener mucha opción.

— Ese es el problema Marinette, no quiero esperar — espetó con decisión mientras se acercaba a ella sin dejar que ella se opusiera.

Eso fue todo lo que Adrien pudo ver al momento de colocarse en silencio detrás de los casilleros mientras con su mano tapaba su boca para que de esta no saliese ningún ruido; estaba tan ensimado con la situación que apenas había caído en cuenta de que Marinette ahora se encontraba sin playera, simplemente llevando un brasier tipo deportivo.

No era su intención entrar al vestidor de chicas así como tampoco el estar espiando ahí, algo que veía claramente inmoral pues aunque estuviese consciente de que Kagami era la única chica en ese momento debido al horario de entrenamiento, no era lo que se podía considerar como algo correcto.

Pero al ver tirado en el patio el anillo que siempre solía portar orgullosa le dio el valor necesario para entrar prácticamente cubriéndose los ojos, pues tenía miedo que se volviera loca al pensar que había perdido aquello, después de todo conocía a su amiga.

Pero antes de que llegara hacia ella pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse. Y como si fuese culpable de algo malo, de forma instintiva se escondió.

Marinette había entrado, llevando una toalla envolviendo su brazo mientras su playera blanca se encontraba hecha un desastre con un sin fin de salpicaduras de pintura, haciéndole caer en cuenta que seguramente se encontraba saliendo del taller de artes.

—_ ¿Cambio de ropa? _— cuestionó Kagami con su usual tono sereno, pero de cierta manera algo amigable.

E incluso amable.

Algo que en su momento había despertado su curiosidad, pues era algo extraño. Hasta donde sabía, no había existido ningún contacto directo entre ellas para aquella especie de confianza que pudo percibir.

Fue cuando observo a Marinette desenvolver su brazo de aquella toalla, mostrando que por dentro se encontraba teñida levemente de rojo, dejando ver a la vista una pequeña herida en aquella zona.

— _Sí, se podría decir que sí _— respondió Marinette, abriendo su casillero y saliendo del campo de vista de Adrien en ese momento, pero entendiendo que de cierta manera trataba de ocultar aquella herida de Kagami.

Pero al ver el rostro de la susodicha, supo que había sido un esfuerzo en vano por parte de Marinette.

Dejándolo aún más confundido al notar la preocupación en el rostro de Kagami.

Fue entonces que la japonesa jaló de un tirón a Marinette, tomándola del brazo que tenía lastimado para examinarlo. Adrien sólo pudo ver eso; El brazo herido de Marinette y una muy molesta a la vez que preocupada Kagami.

— _No pensabas ir a la enfermería _— por el tono de voz de Kagami, dedujo que aquello no era una pregunta.

— _No es nada, simplemente no tuve cuidado, estaba ayudando a Alix a terminar un mural y creí que sería buena idea yo subir a la escalera plegable_ — se intentó excusar, pero era demasiado tarde.

Fue en ese momento que Kagami volvió a tirar de ella mientras Marinette protestaba, donde Adrien se había escondido completamente apenado por presenciar algo indebido a la vez que intrigado por la extraña confianza que parecía existir entre ambas chicas.

— _Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo misma_ — y mientras decía aquello, Adrien escuchó como se removía la bolsa de su amiga, probablemente buscando algo para cumplir su palabra.

No tardó mucho en escuchar unos pequeños quejidos de Marinette, él pensó que Kagami había aplicado algo de alcohol a la zona.

Pero aunque sus pensamirntos no estaban lejos de la realidad, otra clase de estos llegaron a su mente en una especie de imaginación que comenzó a hacer estragos en su cabeza, logrando que el color se subiera hasta sus mejillas.

— ¡Se más cuidadosa, Kagami! — gimoteó con voz aguda, logrando que Adrien se crispara ante ese tono de voz.

— Tú eres la que provocó esto en primer lugar, Marinette — respondió, algo defensiva —. Yo, realmente hago lo mejor que puedo.

Listo; Adrien podía considerarse como un adolescente muerto. ¿Cómo se supone que vería a las dos en la cara luego de estar presente en un momento que parecía tan íntimo? Descubriendo que entre ellas existía una aparente amistad de la cual no estaba enterado y que, por lo cual, Plagg seguramente le llamaría despistado como solía hacerlo.

Además de que su mente se encontraba imaginando esa escena de una forma tan diferente no ayuda a disminuir la culpa. Porqué eso era realmente imposible.

Aunque por otro lado, también nunca imagine que ambas fuesen amigas así de cercanas y parece que me equivoque; se dijo mentalmente, para después sacudir su cabeza mientras intentaba alejar aquel pensamiento.

Escuchó un quejido más por parte de Marinette, mientras Kagami le ordenaba de forma suave que guardara silencio.

Fue entonces cuando el joven modelo no pudo aguantar más con su propia mente y conciencia, saliendo del lugar de la forma más silenciosa que pudo. Ya le entregaría el anillo a Kagami en otra ocasión y se aseguraría de dejarle un mensaje para hacerle saber que él tenía su anillo.

Ninguna de las dos supo que había una tercera persona en los vestidores de chicas en ese momento, no había forma de saberlo, ambas estaban demasiado perdidas en las acciones de la otra.

— Debes tener más cuidado — sentenció la esgrimista, terminando de vendar el brazo de Marinette, acariciando con suavidad sobre las vendas.

Logrando que esa caricia provocara que una corriente eléctrica se disparara desde la columna de Marinette a la par que sus mejillas se tenían de rojo.

— De acuerdo, pero — comenzó a murmurar a la par que cubría su leve desnudez con sus brazos, enfrentando la mirada de la chica que tenía frente a ella — Deberías haber esperado a que me pusiera la playera que estaba en mi casillero — soltó mientras inflaba sus mejillas en un puchero.

— No es como si no te hubiera visto así antes ¿Sabes? — comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios, acercándose de forma peligrosa al rostro de Marinette.

Quien no hizo nada para alejarse de ella, así como no rechazó el suave beso que Kagami plantó en sus labios de forma fugaz.

Si Adrien hubiese continuado en ese momento aún oculto de forma involuntaria se habría enterado de algo más aparte de que sus dos amigas ahora compartían un lazo.

Sino que también se habría enterado que en realidad su imaginación no estaba lejos de la realidad y que, quizás, era más inocente de lo que llegaba a ocurrir cuando Kagami visitaba la habitación de Marinette con el permiso de su madre, quien pensaba que una amistad como la de la Dupain-Cheng, alguien que era leal, beneficiaria a Kagami.

Sin imaginar que esas visitas de amistosas no tenían nada desde un tiempo atrás.

Y Adrien; bueno, era alguien despistado que ciertamente intentaba mantener aquellos fragmentos que su mente imaginó a raya al verlas juntas, pues simplemente se sentía como un depravado.

Pero las sonrisas cómplices que ambas intercambiaban y que él había comenzado a notar no ayudaban en nada a detener su imaginación.

[...]

.

.

Bien; la verdad no se que tan largo quedo pero esta fue una idea que surgió hoy cuando Poncho me quitaba los granitos de la espalda y yo me quejaba por que dolia, donde el decía que se podía malinterpretar eso y pues... quería escribir algo Marigami.  
Soy culpable de

Espero sea de su agrado buenas noshes.


End file.
